The proposed project will develop a Web site to deliver animated rehabilitation exercise over the Internet to a patient's home. The Phase I prototype will combine VHI's exercise prescription software PC-Kits with email, Macromedia flash files, the Internet Explorer browser and Web programming to deliver animated representations of exercises prescribed to physical therapy patients with low back problems. The Webbased animated exercised delivery system will draw from the extensive experience of the development team in exercise software development, motion capture technology, and the development of Web site applications. A prototype of the program will be evaluated in 10 physical therapy clinics with 40 patients who are being treated for low back problems. Outcomes will be evaluated by randomizing patients to usual care or the animated exercise delivery system, and comparing pre- and post-measures of attitudes, behavioral intentions, self-efficacy, compliance and consumer satisfaction. The goals of Phase II are to revise the program based on Phase I evaluation and feedback from users and focus groups. Phase II will expand the number of exercises giving therapists the ability to use this system with most orthopedic conditions treated in physical therapy. A stand-alone CD/DVD version of the program will be developed for use with patients who do not have Internet access. The final product will be marketed to physical therapy clinics, hospitals, home health agencies, sub-acute care facilities and other professionals who prescribe exercise to clients for health or rehabilitation purposes